realm_of_prophecyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars
Stars are mysterious, bright shining lights in the sky. No one knows why they only shine at night, or why they are there, what they are. No one knows whether the constellations were made up by men, or men were there after the naming of the constellations. They remain a mystery to man, though some of the mortals (and immortals) on earth know their secret. Stars The truth is, stars are actually living beings. They have a conscience, and live in the space between Terra and Aria. They can take on a mortal form to live on Terra like any other mortal, but this is rarely if not done. There have only been 4 seen cases of stars roaming the realm of Terra. Stars are intelligent beings, watching the realm of Terra from afar. In their dreams they see glimpses of the future, which are then translated to prophecies on Terra. No one knows why the stars have so much to do with only the realm of Terra, but that secret is surely to be unraveled in the nearby future. In their mortal form, their bodies still exert a massive amount of heat, which they can regulate with effort to remain within the parameters of the temperature of Terra. The heat their bodies can emit will be a lot less than their actual form, but it can easily reach a temperature between te 500 and 1500 Kelvin, depending on what star it is originating from. Constellations There are many constellations in the sky. The constellations, viewed as pretty figures in the sky by humans, or something more spiritual by for example elves, are actually what we would call 'families'. Every constellation is a family of stars, or so they view each other, as brothers and sisters. Every constellation was shaped in honor of an event on Terra (or sometimes on other realms), or the gods. Culture The stars tend to view the Terrarians as children, learning and stumbling, standing up again when they fall. Most Terrarians do not grow older than approximately 100 years, which is of tiny duration for stars, which tend to grow as many as 10 million years old, depending on what sort of star he or she is. The stars, in their original form, can not communicate with eachother like we do, but can establish a mental connection to talk with eachother. Therefore they have an odd culture among eachother, with very few rules and ties. Though the stars are very fearfull of fallen stars, or even more horrifying, the black stars. When one star is in dire need of the help of another, they can use something called a 'starcall', which we would describe as the sound of a silver bell or the ringing of crystal glasses. Sorts of stars There are a few different sorts of stars in the sky. These sorts are divided by colour, heat and size. 'Normal' stars These stars are the most common in the sky. They seem to be white, are of avarage size and heat exertion. An example of such a star is, of course, the Sun, also called Solaria by the stars. These stars' mortal forms can vary in appearance, but they will always have silver glowing eyes, shining as if they were the stars in the skies themselves. Their behavious is much like the elves of Terra due their long lifespan, but sometimes tend to look more like humans instead due their emotions. There have been 3 cases of 'normal' stars visiting Terra. Giants These stars are more uncommon, seen as the more brightly shining stars in the sky. They vary in colour, but are bigger than the other stars. The heat they emit varies by star. These stars' mortal forms are much like the 'normal' stars, although they are slightly taller than their cousins. They, too, have shining eyes, although their colour varies. Blue giants Blue giants are the most common giants in the sky. They seem white to us, but have a slight tinge of blue in their colour spectrum. One famous blue giant in the sky is Rigel, the lowest right star in the constellation Orion. Others are the three sisters Orionis in Orion's belt. Their behavious is self-righteous, courteous and exalted. There are no records of a blue giant ever visiting Terra, so it is unknown how these stars look on this realm. Red giants Red giants are more uncommon than blue giants. They, unlike many other stars, actually seem to have colour, namely red or orange. Their mortal form is more notable, for they tend to actually have flaming red hair (actually aflame, not just red), shining red eyes and usually red clothes to top it off. Their behavious or more striking than other stars, and they are more affected by their emotions than other stars. There has been one case of a red giant visiting Terra, which is the star Betelgeuse, or as he would rather be called, Ignis, of Orionis. He is an ancient red supergiant, and stands most top-left of the constellation He is considered strong-minded, rebellious and free-going. Black stars These stars are considered outcasts by their brethren. Sometimes, when a star dies, it becomes a black star. This is a very sad event among stars, for the black stars then become twisted and cruel. The stars mourn this event every 50 years by going black for one day, which sometimes seems to have effect on the realm of Terra. The black stars are never spoken of among the other stars, and when causing trouble, will be destroyed, detained or stripped of their powers. There even are some stories about black stars coming down on Terra and wreaking havoc among the Terrarians, causing death and destruction where ever they go. But these stories are myths, and there have been no real records of black stars roaming Terra. These stars' appearance on earth depend completely on what they used to be, as does their power, heat emission and size. They are said to always have black hair and black glowing, empty eyes in the stories they are depicted in. Fallen stars These stars are considered outcasts by the other stars. They 'fell' out of their original place between Terra and Aria, towards the realm of Terra. These stars used to be like any other star, be it normal, giants or dwarf. While falling, a inhabitant of the realm of Terra may make a wish. The star, when reaching Terra, then will go to one of the persons who whished and fullfill that wish. There are certain criteria, but these are unknown since even the stars themselves do not know them (or all of them). The fallen stars are prohibited any contact with their kin, and will fade away when the wish is fullfilled upon Terra. It is considered worse than death by the stars to fall, and they mourn their fallen brethren deeply.